Different but the Same Too
by SindragonV2
Summary: This is a Crossover between My Little Pony FIM and The Lion King. Set after the end of Season 2 of MLP. Set before Simba pride, but this is a alternate universe of the Lion king. This Lion king alternate universe is set in one of my story's that is coming up soon. After Princess Cadence and Shining Armor love spell defeated Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings army.
1. Chapter 1

**Different but the Same Too**

This is a Crossover between My Little Pony FIM and The Lion King.

Set after the end of Season 2 of MLP.

Set before Simba pride, but this is a alternate universe of the Lion king.

This Lion king alternate universe is set in one of my story's that is coming up soon.

In it Zira is not with Scar,but she gave birth to Nuka and Vitani with a unknown Lion. Who was killed by the Hyenas.

Sin my oc is the half blood brother of Zira,who came to the Pride lands. To help Simba and co defeat Scar and the Hyenas.

Zira is not evil but she still has her bad ass attitude ,that you see in Simba pride. The Hyenas mange to escape the fire and now are planning to take over the Pride lands once again. Anything els is how it acts out in the movie.

Plot of the story

After Princess Cadence and Shining Armor love spell defeated Queen Chrysalis and her Changelings army. Unknowing that their spell would also cause a rip is space and time and open a portal to the Lion king world.

At the same time their was news of the Hyenas army entering into the Pride lands. Hearing this Simba leaded his pride to go and defeat the Hyenas once and for all. But as the battle was about to happen,a portal open up sending the Lion King cast in to the Pony world.

What will happen when 2 different world collide?.

Main Parings

SimbaxNala ,SpikeXRarlity, Shining Armor x Princess Cadence, LunaxOC, Twilight SparkleX Princess Celestia

Warning

This story will have death and gore aka bloody fighting scenes.

I don't own My Little Pony FIM or any of their characters ,which are own by Hasbro.

I don't own Lion king or any of their characters ,they are own by Disney.

I own Sin and any oc characters that appears in this story.

What Sin look like

Cub form

. .html?o=1&newest=1

Adult form

albumview/albums/sindragon1/1307561168sindragon_ .html?o=5&newest=1

Sin Background will appear in the story.

**Chapter 1 End of the world?**

**Canterlot castle Night time **

The Mane 6 ,Princess Luna and Princess Celestia were giving a few words to the new Husband and wife. Before they left to go on their Honeymoon. The Pinkie Pie garden party had just finished. Leaving only them with few of the Royal guards, left in the royal gardens.

Twilight was hugging her BBBFF and talking to him. On how he should treat Cadence now,while her friends add in their own 2 bits. When Cadence was having a few quite words with her aunts. Over a few things mainly on what to do about, the Changelings problem.

" Has their been any news on ,were the Changelings end up. " Cadence ask her aunts in a calm tone,but deep down she was boiling with rage. Wanting to get revenge on Queen Chrysalis . For what the imposter had did to her ,Shining and her family.

" No Cadence the guards have only found dead Changelings,but no sight of any living Changelings or Chrysalis ." Luna responded to her niece,grimacing remembering seeing the splattered body's of the Changelings.

" Plus you shouldn't be worrying about this Cadence. Go enjoy your honeymoon with Shining Armor. We shall dill with the Changelings problem." Celestia replied softly to her niece,as she then nuzzle the Princess of Love.

"Yes Sister is right we will dill,with this problem. Plus yours and Shining Armor love spell, will stop them coming near Canterlot again." Luna replied ,agreeing on what her Sister had said.

"Also it make that pretty white portal in the sky." Pinkie Pie said in her own way, as she hop up and down. While using a hoof to point at something.

"Pinkie really some times your are to raaa doooum, WHAT THE HEY IS THAT!." Rainbow Dash was saying to Pinkie Pie,only to scream her lungs out. Seeing what Pinkie Pie was going on about.

Making everypony els to look at what had freak out Rainbow. Only for them to be god smack by what they saw. Above the 3 Princess, Spike and the rest of the Mane 6 was what Pinkie Pie had spotted it was a portal. Which was sparkling with white energy,spooking the timed Fluttershy. Who hid behind Celestia before poking her head out.

" Is it safe,and what is it doing" Fluttershy ask in her scared quite tone.

For as how long Celestia has live for and seen in her long live. She still had no answers for the Element of kindness.

" Look what are those?." Spike shouted in surprise and shock tone,seeing something coming out of the portal.

As everypony look to see what Spike was shouting and pointing too. Causing them to gasp to see someponys coming out of the portal.

**TLK world ,Pride lands 6months after the defeat of Scar and the Hyenas. **

" Sis your are messing up my mane,it fine im not a cub." Sin groaned trying to push his half blood Sister away from him.

Causing Zira to let out a chuckle ,as well as Nuka who then shut up seeing the glare his uncle gave him. Nuka then sat next to his mum ,while looking at the newest family member. Vitani who was happily suckling on Zira nipples for milk.

" Your too easy bro,plus you have to look your best. Since King Simba and Queen Nala are showing the Future King of the Pride lands today. Also who is to be thrown to little Tani." Zira said while chuckling at her brother,but with pride at the last bit.

She was filled with pride that her cub would be a future Queen of the Pride lands. Nala had ask for her permission, after she gave birth to Kopa. That would she agree for Vitani to be be -thrown to Kopa. Which Zira happily accepted,for her daughter to be be-thrown to King and Queen son.

"Yeah I couldn't be more prouder for her,but you know how I fill." Sin said as he sighed deeply,while resting his head on a rock.

Sin was in love with Queen Nala,and always was with her. In the bad time of King Scar dark reign of the Pride lands . But sadly when she found Simba to help defeat Scar,who everyone thought Simba had died with Mufasa. Which lead to Simba and Nala falling in love,causing Sin heart to be broken.

It hurt him so bad that Nala and Zira had to pin Sin down. To stop him jumping of the top of Pride rock. After getting Sin to let out his hart and anger to them. Talking them by surprise,on how deep Sin filling for the cream Lioness was.

Nala then had a deep heart to heart talk with Sin, telling him how she love him to. But more as a brother than as a lover. Which hurt Sin very much,but she then said ,she understood how Sin felt. An said she wasn't going to lie, that if Simba did die. She would of been mates wit Sin.

But she then told Sin that she was Simba mate not his. But she didn't want to lose her friendship with him over this. After it seam for days Sin finally agreed to what Nala had said. An agreed to be friends with her once again. While they promised to look after each other, as friends would do.

"Bro you have to let it go. I know it hurts. But you can't let it make your heart go black because of it." Zira said softly to him.

" I know I know... WAIT WHAT WAS THAT!." Sin shouted hearing a loud bang,that echoing around the cave hurting everyone ears. An causing baby Vitani to cry due to the loud noise,while Zira tried to calm her cub down.

As Zira was about to reply she then heard the roar of Simba. As a large group of Lioness lead by Nala,Sarabi and Sarafina stood in front of Zira sleeping cave.

" Zira and Sin we don't have much time,the Hyenas have return to the Pride lands. Simba is getting everyone who is available to help in this battle. Don't worry my mother and Sarabi will be guarding the young ones. " Nala said very quickly,as she look at Zira and Sin.

Before leaving to get ready for the soon battle with the Hyenas. Leaving Zira ,Sin and Nuka to their thoughts.

"Let go Sin. Nuka I want you to help Sarabi and Sarafina ,proctoring the cubs." Zira order her bother and her Son. While she nuzzled her little Vitani, who mewed happily.

" Yes mother." Nuka replied quickly.

" Yeah time to finish,the rest of that trash." Sin said in dark tone.

Zira let out snare in agreement ,remembering how much those stinky poachers had destroyed her and Sin family life's. Now it was time to return the favour to them.

**Borderline of the Elephant graveyard/Pride lands Night time**

Thunder was crashing around the battlefield, as the strong group of 60 Hyenas. Lead by Shenzi who had Banzai and the crazy Ed by her sides. While Simba pride was a 40 strong pride, which was a mixture of 3 male Lions (Simba,Sin,Nuka). 30 Lioness,Rafiki Timon,Pumba, Zazu and the 3 young cubs.

Shenzi snared at Simba while her body, showed the Scars from the last fight at Pride rock. But she was filled with confidence having the numbers,and knowing the Lioness would be protecting the cubs as well.

"Give up Simba,and walk away with your Pride. It is the only way you are going to live. All we want is the Pride lands,which rightfully belong to the Hyenas." Shenzi shouted angry,as her pack howled in agreement.

" Over my dead body Shenzi." Simba snared,as well as Lioness, Sin and Nuka .

" I so hope you would say that Simba,plus I never got my cub sandwich attack." Shenzi shouted ,while letting out a howl.

Simba then let out a roar to signal the attack as well,but before either army's could attack. The sound of thunder came crashing down harder, striking between the 2 groups.

" What the hell." Simba said while letting out a roar of surprise. Also having a look of horror on his face,as he saw a portal in the air. Were the thunder was coming from and it was shooting thousand of bolts. Which was hitting the Lioness and Hyenas.

Only to be shock even more to see the struck Hyenas and Lioness despair into fin air.

" Run!. " Timon screamed as he and Pumba ran in the direction ,of Pride rock only for them to be hit by the thunder and disappearing as well.

" NO! " Simba shouted in anger,seeing most likely the deaths of his step fathers.

Simba was about to be hit as well,only for Sin smack him out of the way. Only to scream of Zira,Nuka and Nala.

" Sin/Uncle Sin." They all yelled,seeing the stripe Lion disappear . As he smiled at Nala and his Sister before disappearing as well.

Simba mange to get to his mother,Sarafina ,Zira,Nuka, Rafiki and the cubs with out being hit. He then turn around to see that only them and Shnezi was left.

Who look at Simba with hate,but was laughing like she had gone insane.

" You have killed us all Simba, at least I know you will die as well hahhaaaaa." She laughed uncontrolling before getting struck by the strange thunder.

As her body disappeared as well,leaving the Lions and Shaman alone. When Rafiki hmmmm as he open his eyes, before looking at the King of Pride rock.

" I see now Mufasa what you meant." Rafiki said to the wind.

Causing Sarabi and Simba to look at Rafiki in shock,of him talking about Mufasa.

"What you talking about Rafiki ,what about my farther."Simba ask the Shaman.

But Rafiki said nothing as he then held his stick into the air,to the shock of the remaining Pride. As the strange thunder came crashing down on to his stick and around the Lions. Causing them all to scream at him, while Zira and Nala tried to use their body's to protect the cubs.

But soon they all fell to sleep and disappeared like everyone els from their home world.

**Back to the Canterlot and were we left off with the Princess and The Mane 6**

" Look everypony their a lot of things coming out of the portal" Pinkie Pie shouted seeing creatures falling out of the sky .At a quick pace to the ground below, on were the Pony's were standing.

Quickly with out thinking Luna, Cadence ,Celestia and Twilight all used their magic to stop the unknown creatures crashing into the marble ground. But it was not easily as the gasp in relief as the unknown creatures landed safety on the marble floor.

As they were taking a quick rest ,Spike and Rainbow Dash flew/walk over to see what the strangers were.

Only to be confused to see a creature that look like a Griffin but with a different head and a few of them had a mane. Also their were a few other unknown animals as well ,confusing them even more.

" What the hey are they?." Rainbow Dash asked her friends.

Not knowing that it was the Lions of Pride rock, that were out cold on the floor. But their was no sign of the Hyenas.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Review and Rate ^.^**

**No flamers**


	2. Um Hi

**Chapter 2 Um Hi**

" Uh what the hell." A voice had said coming from ,one of the Lions.

Spooking the Pony's,because of finding out that these creatures could speak in their tongue. Not knowing if they were a threat,the Princess started to charged their magic. Ready to defend their little Pony's. If the creatures decide to attack them.

" Stay behind us my little Pony's,we don't know if their a threat to Equestria . So I ask you ,to return back to your rooms. While me and Luna deal with this problem."Celestia asked in a commanding tone to the Mane 6.

" Yes Princess ." Twilight replied to her teacher,as she, Rainbow dash, Fluttershy,Apple Jack and Rarity bowed to the Princess. But their was no sight of a certain Pink party pony.

" Were did the holder of the Element of laughter go?." Luna asked in a confused tone.

Causing the rest of Mane 6 to gasp and turn around to see Pinkie Pie. Standing right in the face of the orange and red stripes creature.

" PINKIE GET A WAY FROM IT!." The rest of the Mane 6 shouted ,well as loud as Fluttershy could get.

The Princess were about to fire their powerful spells,to save the random party pony from her certain death. But what happen was not what they thought would happen.

Sin was rubbing his face ,trying to get over the pain he was filling at the moment. He then felt his ears get touch by something,looking up to see a blur of bright pink.

"HIMYNAMEISPINKIEPIEANDIWANTTOSAYWELCOMETOEQUESTRI AALEINS. WEGOINGTOHAVESOMUCHFUN,OHIMGONATHROWYOUAWELCOMEPAR TYYYYYYYYY!" Pinkie Pie said in her normal excited fast tone to,the confused Lion.

Sin said nothing for a few seconds,before letting out a scream of pure terror. While jumping back in fright, as he tried to work out. On what the fuck was going on. Which cause the other members of the Pride rock pride, to wake up from their unconscious state.

Seeing the danger,Celestia used a teleport spell on Pinkie Pie,to bring her back to them. As well giving her a cold stare ,for what she had done. Causing Pinkie to go sad and her puffy hair to go flat.

" Im sorry Princess ,I just wanted to throw them a welcome party." Pinkie Pie said in a sad tone.

Celestia sighed as she then nuzzle Pinkie Pie, knowing how delicate she was.

" I know you were Pinkie ,but we need to know if they are friendly first. If they are ,then you can throw your party." Celestia said softly to her.

" Sure Princess Okie dokie Lokie. " Pinkie Pie said in a more cheerful tone,as her mane poof back up to it normal state.

As she then happily hope over to her friends,as the other Pony's sighed in relief. But now to deal with the real problem,that was standing right in front of them.

Zira let out a out a moan of pain from the large headache and the ringing sound in her ears. Plus her brother roar didn't do much to help the pain.

" Dam it Sin did ,you need to roar that loud." Zira shouted in a annoyed tone, to her half brother.

Seeing that he wasn't going to reply to her,on what had spoke him. Zira turn to look to what had cause a reaction from her half brother,and it was the most confusing and strangest thing she ever seen in her life.

Their were Zebra like creatures, but not Zebras. Since when did Zebras have horns,wings or both?.Plus they were all different colour and different sizes. But what confused her the most,was these Zebra like creatures wore items. That Human tribes wore,when she spotted them as she and her Pride Sister would see time to time. So were these creatures a hybrid between Zebras and Humans?.

" Sis were are, we ?." Sin asked her ,as he walked over to her.

The both had a look around to see if they could find any landmark they knew. But their was none,while the other members of the pride were getting to their paws.

" No idea wait were Tani? ." Zira replied to Sin,quickly as she started to panic .

On were her young cub was,knowing how fragile she still was. An how many problems came from that,because cubs like to be nightmares for their mom's.

Leading Nuka to come to his mother side and help with Sin to calm her down. While trying to help find the their little sister,niece. Zira then spotted Nala running over to them with a look of fear on her face.

" Did you say Vitani has disappeared Zira." Nala asked in a worried tone to her friend.

" NO SHE GONE OF TO HUNT ZEBRA,YES SHE not here. Im sorry Nala ,I didn't mean to snap at you. I just worried for Vitani safety." Zira said in a loud and angrily tone at first,but then soften her voice in sadness.

" It ok I understand,I know since Kopa has disappeared as well. He was by my side before I was hit by that strange thunder,but now he is not " Nala said in a desperate tone to Zira, as she look around for both cubs.

Then their was a sound that came in the direction of the strange Zebras creatures. That sounded a lot like!.

" KOPA,VITANI" Both Nala and Zira shouted to their cubs,as they let out a mother roar. Causing the Pony's to jump back in fear. From the out bust of emotion from the creatures.

"EPPPP"

" Oh my your so cute" Fluttershy said in her quite voice,as look down at the 2 fluffy Lions cubs.

Who were happily playing/ numming her pink tail,what cause her to EPP in the first place. While Vitani and Kopa let out high pitch mews of delight ,as the played with Fluttershy tail.

Hearing the roars Fluttershy look up and saw 2 unknown creatures running at full speed at her. Fluttershy eyes then shrunk in terror,guessing that they were the mothers of these babies. An they thought she had tooken their cubs from them,and want them back and would hurt her to do so. An poor Fluttershy did what she always did when she got scared,letting a scream of terror while freezing in pure fear.

Hearing the scream of terror from Fluttershy,her friends and others shouted to her to move. But she was to much in a state of fear,she didn't move at all. Only to close her eyes accepting her fate,seeing the creature about to pounce her. But after a few seconds nothing happen,as she open her eyes she was shocked to see .Princess Luna holding the 2 creatures is her magic hold. While she caught the look in the Princess eyes,she was piss off with rage.

" IF THOU CREATURES STEP ANOTHER HOOF FORWARD,WE SHALL NOT BE HOLD FOR WHAT WE DO TO THOU." As Luna used her Royal Canter voice at full Max,right at Nala and Zira.

As they both cringe at the loudness of her voice,as it hurt their ears. While they roared with rage at being stop saving their cubs,as well being stop by a unknown mystery thing. The cause the other members of Pride Rock to let out angrily roars. Simba was filled with rage and was about to attack the blue Zebra.

When he felt a paw touching his body,turning his head in rage to meet with his mother calm red eyes. As she gave him a look to say ,I will dill with this. Causing Simba to snare but nod his head knowing to obey his mother. Knowing she knew what to do,to sort this problem out.

Since she had done this ,when they had problems with other Lion Pride that border the Pride Lands. As she look around she saw Sarafina trying to calm down, Sin and Nuka. While keeping her emotion in check ,for the safety of her daughter. Sarabi started to walk,when she felt a familiar stick touching her face. Turning her head to see Rafiki bowing to her.

" I am with you my old friend" Rafiki said in his old wise voice.

Sarabi gave him a nod of thanks,as the started to walk over to the Zebra creatures. Celestia watched as one of the older looking creatures was walking over with a monkey?. She then charge up a spell ready to defend her Pony's, if the creature attack. But she had filling this creature wouldn't attack them.

" Greetings my name is Sarabi the formal Queen of the Pride lands. An I believe this has been all a misunderstanding between us. My daughter in law and Sister in law only attack you kind ,because one of your herd. Has their young cubs who are the future rulers of the Pride Lands. If you don't mind handing them over to us. Also could you bring us to the leader of your heard, and the rulers of these lands." Sarabi said in a polite tone to the Zebra creatures.

Hearing the creature talking in Equish took the pony's by surprised,but Celestia mange to regain her composure. As she then fold out her white wings,while she look at Sarabi. What she saw was kindness and a mother heart.

" I am Princess Celestia Co ruler of these lands, called Equestria and raiser of the Sun. With my Sister who raise the Moon and ruler over the night and stars.

Causing Luna to look at them with smugness,watching the shock faces of the creatures.

" Also we would like to know,how thou came here?" Luna ask a bit rudely to Sarabi.

Sarabi didn't react to the slide comment,but as she was going to reply. She felt Rafiki place his hand on her back. When telling her that he would answer the question. Causing Celestia to make a look,at the monkey looking creature. Plus for some reason their ,was something familiar about him. But she couldn't put her hoof on it.

" Greeting Princess my name is, Rafiki and the reason why we came to your world. Is because of the Great kings of the past and your mother set up the portal and thunder. To brings us together to stop the evil that is forming it army, to take over both worlds." Rafiki said in serious tone to everyone..

"...WHAT!"

Shouted everyone,at the bombshell , that Rafiki had just said to them.

**End of chapter 2**

**Review and Rate^.^**

**No Flamers**


End file.
